I was worried oneshot version
by Kashi-sama
Summary: This is the one-shot sidestory for a fic I am currently writing. 1x2, angst. When Heero can't seem to control himself, will Duo suffer from these actions? R and R


So here we are, Sitting in front of the computer again….

Pairings: 1x2

-Warnings: Attempted rape, mentions of past NCS (sorta), yaoi, slight sap, attempted suicide, angst, one shot

-Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing… But I wish I did!

-This is dedicated to Mezra! And Yun, because he asked me to

blah thoughts

"I was Worried" ((Heero POV))

We have a Mission. I glance over at the sleeping boy next to me as I grip my laptop. My knuckles are turning white.

Knock, knock

I quietly pull myself out of the bed, and after a sigh from the sleeping body, I release a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I turn the knob and slide out of the room. Quatre is standing against the wall opposite to my room, looking worried.

Quatre… The Arab who serves as both the little brother and mother hen who makes up for Trowa and Myself. Trowa does care, He just doesn't know how to express it. I don't care. Care only jeopardizes the mission.

But you do care 

"Is he… Is Duo alright?" Quatre is quiet. He looks frightened, with his hands wrapped around himself like that. "Yes… I bandaged his wounds" My response was mechanical. I want him to change the subject or go away.

"Heero… Not physically. Mentally."

" I don't know… but you should, right?" I turn and grip the door handle. I'm lying. Duo wouldn't lie to Quatre. I look at the ground, then back to Quatre, and enter the room. The body on the bed was shaking visibly.

"H-heero"

I stopped breathing for a moment. Then, quietly as I could, I padded towards the bed. I could see fresh tears running down the angelic face of Duo Maxwell. The one person I love. Not the only person I've hurt.

The bandages around his wrists are red again.

"Shit" I mutter, moving towards Duo, hell bent on waking him. But, I falter when I hear a low moan. I can't tell if its pleasure or pain… or both. "Oh! H-h-heero!" I take a step back. He's still dreaming. His face is flushed, and his mouth is opening and closing like he's trying to suck in air, but can't. His bangs are slicked with sweat and his hair is pooled around him in a strangely beautiful way.

"Don't! Please don't Heero—NO!"

Oh, Kami-sama… he's remembering. 

Remembering.

I need to wake him. He's bleeding all over the bed. But… I feel like I'm rooted to the floor.

I can't move 

Flashback- ((No POV))

" I- I think I love you. I know, its wrong… But I can't help it!"

Heero's eyes' widened in shock. He breathed out slowly as Duo gripped the pristine white sheets. The two of them were alone in the safe house. Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa were on a mission and wouldn't be back until the next morning. Heero had been typing at his desk, when Duo had snuck into his rook and sat down on his bed. "Please don't hate me for saying it"

Heero stopped typing and stood, gracefully moving to the bed. "Duo… I was worried"

"What—." His question was cut off by Heero's lips. His hands snaked their way around Duo's body as he gently kissed Duo's rose coloured lips. Duo sucked on Heero's lower lip and he shrugged off the black tee-shirt he had been wearing. Heero's green tank-top shortly followed.

"W-wait Heero… no… We can't."

Heero slowed for a moment, but resumed kissing Duo's neck. His hand slowly grasped the waistline of Duo's pants. "No! Please, noooo!" Heero stopped. "No… not again! Please, Kami-sama…. Not again." Duo had curled into the fetal position and was shaking in fear. Heero quickly left the room,

"What have I done?" He asked as he pressed his head against the door, only hearing Duo's poorly controlled sobs. "I love you too, Duo."

- End Flashback - ((Back to Heero POV))

I roused myself from my thoughts, and shuddered weakly at the memories. I took a roll of bandages(1) and began to re-wrap the cuts lining Duo's arms. It had been 9 hours since Wufei found him in the kitchen, crying uncontrollably, a knife in hand. Wufei had bandaged the wounds and sat with him for 3 hours until Quatre, Trowa, and myself had returned from our mission. The two of them had talked, and Wufei had threatened to kill me, but Trowa and Quatre had held him off. Afterwards, I had gone to see Duo.

"Heero… you won't…. You won't do that again… right?" Duo had said that… I had answered quickly. I wouldn't. Ever. Eventually, he had fallen asleep, curled against me.

"I love you, Duo…"

Duo is awake. I can tell. "You… you do? Then WHY? Heero... Why?" I stared into his violet eyes, and pulled him to me. " Because, You were to beautiful to resist" He looked up at me again, and a flash of pain whipped across his face.

Because I was worried 

For a moment, nothing had ever happened. The two of us were normal teenagers, and we weren't soldiers. I loved him, and he loved me. For a moment, I had never almost raped him, and he had never almost killed himself.

"Thank you… for stopping" I looked down at the top of Duo's head. He glanced up at me. "But… Heero… Why were you worried?"

" I was worried… that you would reject me… or you would die in our next mission…. I was frightened…frightened that I love you."

And I was… was. 

I was no longer worried, and we both allowed the moment of normalcy to resume. I knew that a moment was just that- a moment.

But I knew we could heal.

And I wouldn't have to be worried anymore.

End

Who knows where the bandages came from

This is the first fic I've written in a while, so please review!

Sorry this is so short….. But I wanted to write something angst and sappy at the same time… so, sorry guys!


End file.
